Friends Unite 2
'Friends Unite 2 '''is the second main title game in the ''Friends ''series, and is the eighth title overall. Unlike the first game, this title plays as a 3D platformer. All of the friends have been turned captive by a brand new villain, so you must recover all of the fallen friends. It was created by P&F Games Inc. and is the final title to be released for the Nintendo Switch 3D. Characters Playable Characters * Austin * Brennan * Mikayla * Olivia C. Supporting Characters * Aaron * Logan * Caleb R. * Saben * Sunshine * Isabel * Ellie * Aj * Katie * Aubrey * Megan H. * Hazel * Arika * Jacob M. * Jeremiah * Cody Bosses All of the bosses are the possessed versions, besides World 8's final boss. Worlds * World 1: Plains * World 2: Outer Space * World 3: Tundra * World 4: Factory * World 5: Forest * World 6: Space Station * World 7: Volcano * World 8: Underground Music Just like the last game, there are songs to unlock. This time, there are songs from all different Nintendo franchises. There are 45 songs in total. * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Starship Mario, Launch! from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Snow Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Minigame Screen from Mario Party * Mario Stadium from Mario Superstar Baseball * Quiz Game from Paper Mario: Color Splash * The Grand Finale from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * Main Theme from The Legend of Zelda * Temple from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * The Dark World from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * Gerudo Valley from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time '' * Termina Field from ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Ballad of the Goddess from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Yuga Battle (Hyrule Castle) from The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds * Kass's Theme from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Green Greens from Kirby's Dream Land * Ice Cream Island from Kirby's Adventure * Gourmet Race from Kirby Super Star * Checker Knights from Kirby Air Ride * The Adventure Begins from Kirby's Return to Dream Land * A Battle of Friends and Bonds 2 from Kirby Star Allies * Brinstar from Metroid * Vs. Ridley from Super Metroid * Main Theme from Star Fox * Corneria from Star Fox * Main Theme from Star Fox 64 * Star Wolf from Star Fox 64 * Bein' Friends from Mother * Main Theme from Pokemon Red/Blue * Fire Emblem Theme from Fire Emblem Heroes * Balloon Trip from Balloon Fight * Type A from Tetris Category:Fanon Category:P&F Games Inc. Category:Friends (series)